blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four
Season Four of Blindness is the fourth chapter of the story, as well as the fourth chapter to the first volume. This season begins a month after the events of season three. By now, the Crazies have grown notably in that month, and there's a sense of family running in their kind of interactions. The main storyline that carries throughout the fourth season is the closing of the freshman year and how the second semester plays out and the events that take place behind the scenes when no one's looking. The season's timeline started on February 4, 2011, and is set to end on May 25, 2011. Episodes [[The Catalyst|'The Catalyst']] It's within the first days of February; a month has passed since the first day of school in 2011. Hosea and Crystal make plans for Valentine's Day, and Hosea celebrates the breaking of a relationship record. Crystal also percolates the six months they've been together, notably the most recent month of January. Hosea also makes plans of bringing together some old friends from middle school. [[Wretches And Kings|'Wretches And Kings']] Things become a bit more complicated for everyone. Jack's bedridden from pneumonia, Crystal and Hosea are getting put on the spot as their relationship gets analyzed by teachers, and Michael seems to have become "Katelin's bitch", so to speak. [[Feed The Machine|'Feed The Machine']] Hosea finds his mind preoccupied with reflective thoughts, and clears up a bit of air regarding the unsettling analyzations by peers regarding him and Crystal. Meanwhile, Jack returns to school, but not in the same spirit he left with. [[She Will Be Loved|'She Will Be Loved']] Hosea and Crystal celebrate Valentine’s Day the weekend before the actual day, to avoid being written up for PDA, which is plentiful when the two are together. [[Sideways|'Sideways']] Hosea stays home to work on a project he has to make up for one of his classes, while Crystal goes through the motions at school. Coming back tired, Hosea wishes he stayed home. The next day is rather the opposite, with Crystal being tired from work. [[Satellite Mind|'Satellite Mind']] (Description pending.) [[Vices And Virtues|'Vices And Virtues']] Hosea is bedridden from a mediocre case of strep throat, and has to leave the Crazies at school with no leader. Meanwhile, the group faces a common casualty as tension rises between the two units. Jack and Crystal take the reins of holding the group together, and Jack tries to build up the courage to face Katie. [[Dreaming Out Loud|'Dreaming Out Loud']] The K-K-K seem to be getting on the leads of the Crazies a lot lately, and Jack is losing control of his hostility towards Katie. Meanwhile, Hosea comes to suspicion of an old friend. [[Hide Your Feathers|'Hide Your Feathers']] Hosea and Jack decide to take on the K-K-K, and draw the line between the two units. The odds are unpredictable with any situation at this point. In the interim of it all, Crystal tries to shake off beliefs from a few old friends, and Hosea descends into a sort of dark state of mind. [[The Unnamed Feeling|'The Unnamed Feeling']] During a break from school, Hosea and Crystal consider the course of their relationship and where they stand in each other's lives. Meanwhile, Jack's break is running in a different direction, as he gets a bit of rotten luck along the way. [[The Sufferer And The Witness|'The Sufferer And The Witness']] Hosea takes the next incentive to warn the KKK once again of not coming to the tree, but the tide changes when in two days in a row, he is put in the position to help his rivals. In other news, he contemplates on writing a letter to an absent friend without the intention of sending it. [[Darkside Of The Sun|'Darkside Of The Sun']] Description coming later. 'Mad World' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'The Alternative' Description coming later. 'So You Came Like A Missile' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. 'Untitled' Description coming later. Trivia *The theme of the season is truth and honesty. *The tagline of the season is "people change." *The big bad or main antagonist of the season depends on the interpretation of the events. It could be anyone. *This season's events play out in a noir-like style. **Season four has its fair share of mystery playing out through much of the season. It's not so much the sense of secrecy that's the mystery, it goes more with the theme of truth, focusing on questions like 'What happens when the characters are alone?', 'Is there some other side of someone or something?', and 'What's changed about them?' Not so much secrecy, but more like shadiness and compare-and-contrast. *Due to its many main plotlines that are shrouded in mystery or not all completely boned out, the fourth season was extended and included "lost episodes" that don't exactly develop the main story arc, but rather flesh out a specific part of the plot. *This season makes a certain ode to the sort of rapport that connects the Crazies. The first half of the season has the group practically split in half, and all the members are kinda for themselves. The second half would possibly show the group coming back together as the school year ends. *This season is the first to have a two-part finale. Category:Seasons Category:Volume I